Fading From Grey
by Aybaybayxx
Summary: For every shade of blue, there's a touch of Grey. Alexander Grey, the youngest child of Christian and Ana, and by far the worst one to handle, is considered a rebel. He and Christian don't see eye to eye, he's playful and crafty, yet charming and sensitive. When Alex finally falls in love, there's a roller costar of events that can turn any beautiful soul bitter.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I'm married to the most wonderful man, my fifty, and we have three beautiful children: Theodore Grey, who is four now and looks just like his daddy. I smiled over to him and the little copper haired boy looked up at me grinning, instantly looking back down to get back building his Legos.

Next we have Phoebe Grace Grey, she's two now and it's hard to tell at this age, but her hair doesn't seem like it's going to be similar to Christian's, perhaps she'll turn out looking more like me. Observing her closely, I noticed that her blue eyes pop against her pale skin and I couldn't help but smile. Oh yes, she's definitely turning out like me. I couldn't believe she's two already, Christian was so protective of her.

And then we have this one, little Alexander Carrick Grey. He has grey eyes like his daddy and by the looks of it, dark hair. Each of our children have different personalities and I could already tell, by this young age, that we're going to have to _watch_ this one. A sharp scream erupted from Phoebe and the source of the problem was easily explained.

"Alex." Christian reprimanded, scooping up our youngest child. "You don't pull your sister's hair."

"He's just like his father isn't he?" I whispered and he gave me that wolfish smile that I couldn't seem to ever resist.

"I hope not."

Alex glared at his father and Christian raised his brows, slight aggravation playing across his beautiful features. "Don't glare at me, you were _wrong_." Our youngest boy turned away from his father, crossing his arms over his chest and I couldn't help but giggle.

_Oh yes, we're going to have our hands full._


	2. Alexander Grey

Chapter One;  
ALEXANDER GREY

* * *

**ALEX POV**

"ALEX!" Phoebe, my older sister, shouted through the hallways and I rolled my grey eyes, choosing to ignore her. "_ALEX_."

_Ugh_, but that was almost _impossible_. "What, _Phoebe_?"

"Where did you put my calculator?" She asked, not bothering to knock, instead she barged into my room where I stood in my boxers. "Oh my _God_!" Instantly, her hand covered her eyes and I stood there with no expression, chewing my gum. "Put some _clothes_ on!"

"You know, you should knock." I reprimanded and a little smirk played across my lips. "What if I was _indecent_?"

"You _are_." She barked, "Look, I have no time to fight with you today, I have school soon and I'm running late." She looked around my room for a moment, running her fingers through her dark hair urgently. Oh yeah, she's stressed. Looking back at me, her blue eyes burned into my grey ones. "You have only five minutes to bring me that calculator, if it's lost, I'll have your head, understood?"

My annoying sister stormed from the room and I raised an eyebrow at the slammed door, chuckling to myself. It was so easy to get under her skin; she's a lot like my father in that aspect. I don't really get why my siblings are so uptight about things, but then I remember who my father is: Christian Grey, businessman, extraordinaire, _control freak_. As soon as something gets out of line, he flips out – end of story.

Pulling on my black jeans and a white, v neck t-shirt, I take one quick glance at the mirror, noticing my wavy, dark hair is perfectly tousled and I smirk. _Awesome_. Now where's that damn calculator?

"_ALEX_!" Phoebe shouted from downstairs and I rolled my eyes.

"I'M COMING PH-" There it is! I grabbed the black calculator and head towards the door, but something brilliant strikes me. Smirking, I pull the batteries out and close the back of it quickly, placing the four of them in my jean pocket. Pulling on my shoes, I head out of my bedroom and hand it over to her.

"_Finally_!" She exclaimed. "Now I'm gonna be late, thanks to you."

Ah, my sister. She's notorious for blaming others for her own problems that she causes. "I don't see how it's _my_ problem." I sarcastically answered. "You could have asked for it earlier." She glared at me and I gave her a cheeky grin, she'll never learn will she? Turning on her heel, Phoebe began walking out the door with Taylor but I interrupted one last time. "Oh, _Bee_!" Bee was a nickname I called her from when we were little since I couldn't pronounce _Phoebe_. Turning, she glared at me once more. "Good luck on your test."

A smile escaped her lips and she nodded before leaving the house, and I turned around grinning, feeling the batteries in my pocket. "You'll need it."

Walking into the kitchen, I saw that Gail – er, Mrs. Taylor- was busy making breakfast and I smiled as she turned to look at me. "Alex, darling!" I liked that she didn't call me _Mr. Grey_ like she does with my other family. I put a stop to that when I was about ten. Personally, I think I'm her favorite, even if she won't admit it. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Eh," I shrugged, "Surprise me."

"You got it."

Immediately, she went to work and I sat down at the table, my attention going right to Theodore, my older brother, who walked in on the phone. "Yeah." He replied into the receiver and I suddenly became uninterested, but noticed that his blue eyes were focused on me, "Yeah, he's still home."

Oh, _great_.

Theo held his cellphone out to me and I stared at it for a moment, reading the words '_dad_' on the screen. "What does he want?" I whispered and he simply shrugged, saying good morning to Gail.

"Hey, what's up?" I finally began speaking.

"Your cousin needs you to pick him up before heading over to school." He ordered and I raised an eyebrow.

"I have a lot of cousins dad, you'll have to be more specific."

"Don't get smart with me." He snapped, "You need to pick up _Nathan_, he doesn't have a car today, his is getting worked on and both Mia and Ethan are at work."

"Ok, cool so I can take yours?" I was hopeful, but by my father's chuckle, I knew that was a no-go.

"Sawyer's going to take you to school, I'm just letting you know that you're going to pick him up on the way." Sawyer was one of the family security guards and I rolled my eyes for literally the fifth time today. Aggravation was key in this house. "Don't roll your eyes at me, you're just like your mother in that aspect. I can feel it through the phone."

Oh, what does he have cameras around here that hook up to his office, now? Sticking up my middle finger, I held it high, twisting it so it went in all different directions around the kitchen. "Can you feel this?" There was silence, I think he's thinking about what I'm doing, so instead of getting into that detail, I go into a subject I wanted addressed. "Dad, this isn't fair." I sighed, "I'm eighteen and can't even take a car out for a spin. For God sakes, I'm going to school, not driving through a ghetto."

"_No_."

That's all he said and hung up the phone. Staring at the screen, I made a face and gave it back to my brother. "Dad's over protective, Alex." Theo frowned, patting my shoulder. "And he's got every right to be, look what happened in the past to our family."

I remembered the stories about aunt Mia getting kidnapped by that Jack Hyde fucker, who was my mom's old boss. I also heard that he came onto her and attacked her, too. Nodding my head, Theo gave off a kind smile and retreated back into the family room, greeting Sawyer as he walked in.

The security guard stepped through the door frame. "Ready to go, Alex?" Yeah, I had everyone calling me _Alex_.

"_Actually_," I smirked, "Dad said I can take the R8 to school." I saw the doubt fill Sawyer's face and I began to cover up my lie, "For some reason he's letting me, I think he took some happy pills this morning." Gail froze, but didn't any anything and the guard gave me a look. "You can call him if you want."

He stared at me with suspicious eyes, but walked into the other room, grabbing his phone from his pocket. Cheekily, I gave Mrs. Taylor an apologizing look before swiping the keys to the R8 and running from the house with my backpack. I knew that he'd be right behind me, so I made my escape quick and easy. Now? Off to get Nate.

* * *

**AN: So what do you think of Alex Grey so far? Do you think he's _cheeky_? _Mischievous_? Does he take after Christian, Ana or neither of them?**


	3. Red Handed

**AN: Glad you guys like it so far! (:  
This chappy might be a little longer than the last, do you guys like longer chapters?  
**

* * *

Chapter Two;  
RED HANDED

* * *

**ALEX POV**

Honestly? I have no idea what came over me. Some call it stupidity, others call it determination, but it's a category of its own. I stole my father's most prized possession, escaped security and am now cruising down the street going forty-five – I have to admit though, it felt _great_.

You know, _freedom_.

It's something I never really had.

My whole life I had security following me around and I hated it. Nothings hidden, there are no secrets.

Theo and Phoebe both took to it with ease and I always wondered how they could possibly do it. Yes, I was born into it just as they were, but they just don't seem to mind having eyes on you at all times. Me? I hate it.

One time when I was ten, I got into a fight at the park with another boy and someone from security pulled me off, took me home and told my parents. Another time, when I was thirteen, I made out with a girl for the first time and we were watched. I didn't know it at the time, I thought they might have given me some privacy but when Taylor was about to drive me home, he asked me _how_ _it was_.

See what I mean?

Pulling up in front of Nate's house, I beeped the horn, waiting for my cousin. To be honest, my cousins were my best friends. I have Nathan Kavanagh, who's my Aunt Mia and Uncle Ethan's only child. We were both seniors in High School – believe me, we're both thrilled to be there. What can I say about him? He's carefree and a happy go lucky guy, he's pretty positive and doesn't let negativity drag him down. In a way, I kind of admire that about him.

Then I have Lucas and James Grey, who were Uncle Elliott and Aunt Kate's fraternal twin sons. Being a year ahead, the two already started college, but they didn't go away to some big university, instead they went to a close college near their house. Though they're twins, they don't look _too_ much alike, I mean, you can tell their brothers, but they definitely weren't _identical_. They both have light brown hair, but Lucas has blue eyes and James has hazel – It's kind of funny though, Lucas is two minutes older, but James acts like _he's_ the older brother, being a lot more mature.

Lucas always knows how to make you laugh, though. The random things he does and says is enough to turn your whole mood around, while James is more uptight and serious – but I'm pretty sure after all the years of hanging out, we finally corrupted him.

Yup, those were my cousins and best friends: Nate, Lucas and James.

"_Damn_!" Nate exclaimed and I grinned at the blonde. "He let you take the car!"

I grinned unlocking the door as Nate let himself in, sitting on the sleek seats. My cellphone vibrated against the cup holder and we both glanced down at the sudden noise reading the words '_Dad'_ that flashed across my screen.

Nate raised his eyebrows, staring at me with suspicious eyes and I couldn't help but smirk. "Something like that."

We both laughed, bumping fists just as I turned the music up louder, ignoring my persistent father's call.

"You know he's going to kill you when you get home tonight."

"_Tonight_?" I asked, "Come on, Nate, don't be stupid. He'll probably come to school."

"Nah," He laughed, shaking his head. "There he's got witnesses."

That's true, but then again that never stopped my father before. If he felt that he had a place somewhere – which was everywhere because he's… I don't know… weird?– he walks in like he owns the place and demands away and for some fucked up reason, people are afraid of him.

My phone went off again and I sighed, turning the music louder and keeping my eyes glued to the road because, lets face it, stealing the car today was one thing, crashing it would be another. Suddenly, something brilliant washed over me and I grinned – yes, _there's_ my excuse_: _

'Dad, it's illegal to talk on the phone and drive at the same time'.

_Well, so is stealing a car._

I scowl at my inner voice and come to the conclusion that it isn't _stealing_ – it's _borrowing_. I'm gonna bring it back… eventually.

Nate's ringtone filled the car and I tensed, turning my eyes towards him, watching as he paled. "If it's my dad, don't answer it."

My cousin nodded, but did he process what I just told him? Since we were kids, he was frightened of my dad, _all_ my cousins were. Usually, they ask how I can defy him without being afraid, and truth is, I don't _know_. It's not like my dad ever hit me, he isn't abusive, he's just intimidating.

"It's just Lu." Nate sighed with relief, even I sighed a little too to be honest. Lucas was calling Nate, but why? Did my dad call him, too? "Hey, what's up?"

Turning the music down, I tried my best to listen in on the conversation but failed miserably, however, Nate did start laughing, so maybe it wasn't what I thought it was.

"Sounds awesome!" Nate exclaimed, "Hold on." Lowering the phone from his mouth, my cousin excitedly grinned, "Tonight Lu and James are going to some party and they want us to go with."

"A crazy college-house party?" I asked with scrunched brows, "With loads of drinking, hot women and unintentional _sex_?" My face looked appalled and Nate raised his eyebrows, but quickly I grinned, showing my true feelings. "I'm in."

Nate laughed and went back to talking on the phone, this time putting it on speaker. Much better. "We're in!"

"_Sweet_!" Lucas exclaimed and I laughed.

"Why are you calling so early about a party tonight?" I couldn't help but ask… it wasn't like him to get up early, especially if his class doesn't start until eleven.

There was a pause and Lucas nervously laughed. "_Truthfully_?"

"He called you didn't he?"

"_Ohhhh_ yeah." Seriously? He knows I'm with Nate, not Lucas, why did he call _him_? "Well, he didn't call _me_ exactly. He called my dad and my dad woke James and I up, asking if we knew where you were." I shook my head, rolling my eyes. "So where are ya?"

"Driving to school." I admitted bluntly, finding absolutely no humor in this. "He acts like I stole the car and I'm leaving forever."

"Well, you did _steal_ it."

There's that word again… _stole_. "No, I'm _borrowing_ it. There's a _difference_."

"ALEX, WATCH OUT!" Nate exclaimed and I slammed on the breaks, feeling the car skid one way, making that horrid screeching noise as a black Chevy Tahoe blew a stop sign, speeding right past me.

Breathing heavily, I watched as the Tahoe disappeared and I closed my eyes for a moment, grabbing hold of myself before returning back when hearing Lucas' voice.

"ALEX?" He exclaimed – I can imagine his eyes wide with fear at this point. "ALEX?"

"Yeah," I shakily answered and shook my head, clearing my throat. "Yeah, I'm here." Turning, I faced a pale-faced Nate. That… was a very close call.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

"A-A car almost hit us." Nate spoke up this time but I tuned out the rest of the conversation. What if I had crashed the car? My father would _KILL_ me and I mean it this time, like he's pissed about me leaving and taking the car, but if I crashed it, I might as well just go lay on some train tracks.

"_Seriously_? What a _dick_ move!" Lucas spat, "Alex, you should follow him and beat his ass."

Lucas, Lucas, Lucas… always one to go for violence. I smirked at the thought and stroked right under my lower lip with my thumb. "As tempting as that sounds..." I sarcastically began, "I have better things to think about… like getting drunk tonight."

"Dude, _fuck_ school." Lucas exclaimed, "Just come over. If you go to school today, your dad or security _will_ find you, then you probably won't be able to go to the party later. Just ditch and come here."

He _did_ have a point.

I glanced over to Nate who blinked for a moment but ultimately nodded his head. "I'm down. I had a Bio test that I didn't study for anyway."

Smirking, I spoke into the phone, "Alright, we'll be there soon, Lu." And then I cut the line, starting to drive again, this time in a different direction.

* * *

**ELLA'S POV**

Inwardly groaning, I sat back in my chair listening to our professor lecture for a good ten minutes about putting our names on the tests – like we're back in middle school. Glancing over to my left, I spotted a rather annoying and obnoxious boy laughing with his friends and immediately came to the conclusion that some of us still _are_.

The door opened and all eyes went right to the presence who stepped through, the girl had long dark brown hair, pale skin and blue eyes: Phoebe Grey. The girl was absolutely gorgeous looking a lot like her mom Ana, but from pictures she looked a lot like Christian as well. Of course, everyone knew all about the Grey's seeing they're famous and are _always_ in magazines and tabloids.

Theodore Grey, the oldest son was studying business at College, probably to work for his father and later take over the company – there's always columns written about him and Christian, how he's taking right after his father and how much they're alike and how much women love him.

I haven't talked to Phoebe much, but I know that she's a year older than me and rumor has it that she's becoming a lawyer. I could tell she's a very intelligent girl, we're taking a calculus class and she's able to follow a lot better than I am. Lets face it; I'm shit when it comes to math.

Then there's the youngest… Alexander Grey and by far the most popular for the paparazzi's to find. They always catch him doing something whether it be partying, kissing a girl or just being silly with his friends - or cousins. He really is quite attractive and by the looks of it, the complete opposite of the family.

"Ms. Grey." Professor Menke glared in her direction and a blush crept up to her pale face. "You're _late_."

Usually college professors don't care if you're late, this one does… Remove the stick out of your ass, please.

"Sorry, sir." She apologized, "It won't happen again."

He didn't make a fuss, she's a _Grey_, and quickly, the brunette scanned the area noticing that the only empty seat was next to me. Going over quickly, she sat down, grabbing a pencil from her backpack and a black calculator, turning it on – or at least trying to.

"_What_?" She whispered to herself and pressed the _ON_ button numerous times. "No, no, no…" She whined and I raised an eyebrow, watching her. She pealed the back open revealing that there were no batteries in it to begin with. She groaned and tears pinged her eyes and I frowned, beginning to fish through my backpack, pulling out some batteries and handing them over to her.

Phoebe looked up at me with giant eyes and I smiled.

"I always keep some extras incase it runs out."

"Thank you _so_ much." She whispered, happily taking the batteries and I nodded.

Quickly after, our professor passed the tests out and after reading over and trying to work out every problem, my head was killing me and to be honest, I think I failed the damn test.

"Hey!" Phoebe exclaimed at me after I walked out of the classroom. "How do you think you did?"

We never talked but I guess since I just saved her ass, she wants to now. "Not good." I openly admitted with a shrug. "You?"

"I think I did ok, thanks to you." She smiled. "My idiot brother took my batteries out this morning. I swear to God I'm going to kill that boy." She had to of been talking about Alex, it just doesn't seem like something Theodore would do – not that I even know these people, but by what you read and see he doesn't seem the type. "You're Ella Turner, right?" I nodded, of course she probably had no idea who I was – I was the quiet girl no one really talked to – I'm shy until you get to know me so I guess that's the problem, people judge me too quick to be a bitch. "Seriously though, thank you so much, you literally were my life savor today. I'm going to _kill_ my brother!"

"Alex?" I asked and she nodded her head not looking shocked that I knew his name, she knows that her family is always being talked about and is very well known.

"ELLIE!"

I turned, spotting Henry Rodriguez walking towards me with a huge, toothy grin. "Hey, Henry." I smiled as my best friend put his arm around me. "Henry, this is Phoebe-"

"Oh, I know!" He smiled, "We've met before, my dad and her mom go _way_ back." Henry was sort of like me, he had a dad but never knew his mom – I had a mom and never knew my dad – I suppose that's why we fit so well together, not romantically of course, but as best friends. "You guys goin' to the party tonight?"

"What party?" Both Phoebe and I asked at the same time and Henry laughed.

"This guy Kyle's throwing a huge party tonight at his place since his parents went out of town. His house is huge, man." He grinned, "He has drinks and everything, I can't _wait_ to get wasted tonight."

I wasn't a big drinker but a party did sound like fun, especially after the test I just had. "Awesome, I'll be there." Phoebe hesitated and I looked over to her. "You can come with us if you want to."

"I-I'll see what I have planned later, I'm not really a party person."

"Oh, come on." Henry rolled his dark brown eyes. "Loosen up, Grey!"

She gave him a glare and I laughed a little. "Yeah, alright, _fine_. I'm in."

"Cool!" He exclaimed, "See you ladies later, I have to get to class. Got a presentation on some guy from the Civil War."

I giggled, "What's his name?"

"Uhh... William something." He scratched his head and I laughed again. "Whatever, Ellie!" He chuckled, "Wish me luck!"

* * *

**AN: Whew.  
**

**So we met Nate, Alex's cousin who's the same age as him - then we also heard about James and heard from Lucas Grey and also two more characters: Ella Turner and Henry Rodriguez.**

**What do you guys think of _Ella_ so far? I know you really didn't get to see much of her personality and some _may_ say she's like Ana, but that's not the intention (course, there will be similarities) but you've got a lot more coming to ya! (:**

**Plus, tf was up with that Tahoe?**


	4. Dance with the Devil

Chapter Three;  
DANCE WITH THE DEVIL

* * *

**CHRISTIAN POV**

His phone was turned off, but I managed to find my car in front of Elliot's house with my son _gone_. When I had asked Elliot where the fuck his kids are, he looked me right in the eyes with a goofy grin and said that he didn't _know_. He accepts this type of behavior? I can't believe I'm saying this, but I wish Kate were here; she keeps a better eye on those kids a lot better than my carefree brother.

"C'mon Christian." Elliot probed, "You were a kid once and you got into a hell of a lot more than he did, especially with your excessive drinking."

My teeth gritted together. "It's because of what I went through, I was fucked up."

"Well, to me you were just a teenager going through a phase, because you grew out of it." Of course, Elliot didn't know about Elena Lincoln. Mom must have kept that information to herself or at least between her and dad – for that I was grateful.

"Theodore and Phoebe aren't like this." I argued, ignoring his statement. "I was a fucked up kid, Elliot, but Alex has a normal life and Ana and I both tried our best to raise him well."

"And you did." He gave a smile. "It's just, he's not like Ted or Phoebe, he's _Alex_ and as far as I could remember, he's always been a rebellious kid." Shrugging, he sighed. "I know it's killing you, Christian. You want everything to go your way. You're a control freak and always have been and Alex _challenges_ you, he knows what buttons to press." Just like his mother, only thing is, he's worse... a lot worse.

Ana was disobedient but knew when enough was enough, for some reason, Alex doesn't. He believes he's untouchable, I think – to be honest, I'm not sure what his excuse is for being the way he is. He enjoys getting into trouble? Is it a call for _attention_? It couldn't be, we're _always_ watching him – whether it be security, Ana, his siblings or myself… someone has got their eyes on that boy.

_What is it?_

Elliot examined me and I glanced up at him. Weirdly enough, he seemed to be reading my mind. "He's _Alex_," My brother repeated, "he loves to play games, and you're fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what he's up to." My teeth clenched again – I will find out what my own son is up to. I couldn't bare to see him hurt or worse killed – especially with crazy people out there like that fucker Hyde.

"Then I guess security will just have to get a little tighter, won't it?" I spat.

My brother rolled his blue eyes. "When are you going to get it through your head? He doesn't like this lifestyle-" My eyes slightly widened when I heard him say it that way. He doesn't like this life style… just like how Ana ran when I had my life style. No, this is different – this is way different. My son's life could be on the line and given our family luck with lunatics, I'd rather him hate me forever than killed. "-the more you push him to it, the more he'll pull away."

"Then the security needs to be a little _tighter_." I gave him a cold smile and Elliot gave me a look. "Thanks, _brother_."

* * *

**ELLA POV**

Looking in the mirror, I sighed because staring back was someone who just looked too young to be going to a college party. I'm nineteen but I feel like a sixteen year old.

My hair was a light brownish-blonde and naturally wavy, but today it was straight and for some reason that wasn't working for me. I have thick hair, so it wasn't _flat_ against my head, but I came to the conclusion that maybe this is why I look so young? I don't have any _OOMPH_.

Making a face I examined my makeup and that I was actually proud of, I did a smokey eye and it made my blue eyes pop under its nightly makeup goodness. Then I went to examine my outfit – black skinny jeans with a light pink tank top and black leather jacket and boots.

...this is as good as it's getting tonight. I always say I'm going to go shopping but as it turns out, I'm broke and my part time job as a waitress isn't helping me pay for much.

_BEEP BEEP._

Henry was here.

I really hope he didn't intend on drinking tonight – the guy's a tank _and_ he is driving…

Looking around, I went to say goodbye to my mother but she wasn't anywhere to be found and I huffed. I never really saw her much – she's always working or doing something, I swear it's like I'm the adult and she's the kid.

While leaving the house I took notice that it wasn't Henry driving at all, it was a _limo_? What the hell.

"Hey, Ella!" Phoebe opened the door and my eyes slightly widened.

"Hey." I pulled myself together, stepping towards the elongated car. "I-Is Henry in there?"

"Yeah, he's back there." Phoebe pointed and gestured for me to come in. "My dad doesn't like it when I don't have security around." She explained the driver and limo briefly.

"You always do what daddy says?" Henry laughed and Phoebe blushed.

"N-No."

Yes. She totally does.

I eyed the two of them and confusion spilled over me. Since when did she and Henry become so close? I knew he said that his dad and her mom go _way_ back, but I never really thought these two were _friends_.

Glancing next to me, I saw a strawberry blonde girl with blue eyes. Ava Grey, her cousin. Guess he was close with _all_ the Grey's… Maybe he can introduce me to _Alex_. No, Ella… shove that thought away from you – Alex is way out of your league and he'd never look at you like that. He likes leggy, blonde, model type girls, not average.

Henry kept making faces at me across the limo and I couldn't help but laugh, making them right back – we had a brother, sister relationship and I loved it. Having no siblings really sucked so having Henry as a best friend made things a lot better!

"We're here!" He exclaimed, looking out the window and I put on my best smile, trying to look happy. As I said before, I'm not a big 'partier', but a good one here or there does take the stress away.

The limo stopped and Henry didn't even wait for the guy to get out and open the door, he rushed to where I was sitting and opened it himself, climbing out. "C'mon!" He grabbed my arm, yanking me out as well and Phoebe and Ava followed subtly.

We walked in the door and it was like Henry knew _everybody_, he bumped fists with some guy, shook hands with another and talked with them for a while. Wow, it's great to know the mayor.

I stayed by Henry's side as he talked to the guys and quickly, Phoebe and Ava stood next to me. "I don't know where to go." The brunette admitted with a grin and I laughed a little.

"Me either, I don't really know anyone here."

She smiled but then her eyes landed on someone and anger flooded through her. I grew confused and turned to see what on earth she was staring at but I saw exactly who it was: Alexander Grey.

My mouth slightly opened in a shocked manner – I, I didn't think he'd be here of all places! There he was standing with three other guys, looking amazing. His dark, wavy hair was perfectly tousled – he wore black jeans, a white t-shirt and a jacket over it and he laughed with a red cup in his hand.

Phoebe growled and she and Ava walked over there – out of curiosity, I did, too.

"WHAT THE _HELL_ ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Alex stopped laughing and looked at his sister with a raised brow. "_Me_? Aren't you supposed to be at home studying?"

"I'm actually _in_ college." She glared. "I belong here more than _you_ do."

"If we're going to play a game of _statistics_," He began with a smirk, "I can just as easily say that I'm a little more liked than you are." Her mouth dropped open and he tilted his head. "How did your math test go?"

Phoebe knocked the drink from his hand and he watched it go with no expression – I couldn't help but giggle. "You're lucky that my _friend_ here had extra _batteries_."

His grey eyes glanced over to me and his head slightly tilted, interest filling his grey eyes. For some reason I couldn't look away, it's like I was compelled not to. "Look at you," He mused and turned back to his sister. "Phoebe goes to school, makes a friend."

"I'm so done with you." She practically growled, rolling her eyes and pulling out her cellphone. "_And_ I'm calling Dad, he's been wanting to know where you were all day." She grinned a little, "My bet is he makes you come home."

"_Always_ running to daddy." He exasperatingly sighed. "Does it get tiring, being so righteous?"

"It flares up in the presence of _idiots_." Phoebe spat back and Alex grinned, playfully putting a hand over his heart.

"_Ouch_!" I don't think even she could help herself, she laughed and he messed up her hair with his hand. They had a weird brother-sister bond. One minute they hate each other, the next their laughing – I guess that's what it's like with family and who could possibly hate that cheeky boy for too long? "Phoebe _smiles_! Alert the media!" He exclaimed and she gave him a look, "Lighten up, sis. You're at a party, have a little _fun_." Bending down, he grabbed two bottles of beer, opened them, shoving one in her hand, saying the last bit in a singy-song type voice. "_IIII won't telllll if youuuu won'ttttt_."

She looked at the beer in her hand, then they clung their drinks together, both drinking it and I smiled, deciding that maybe it's best for me to disappear over to Henry now.

"So, who's your friend?" I stopped and looked at him only to find that he was full on staring at me, a little smirk on his lips.

Phoebe glanced back at me and her face became appalled, like she forgot I was there. "_Ohhhh_ no!" She exclaimed, taking a protective stance in front of me. "OH, NO YOU DON'T." Alex flashed his vision back to his sister and made a face. "You are not corrupting her, Alexander."

"Who said I corrupt anybody?" He innocently asked then gave me a melting wink, but I kept myself composed – I, I _think_. "But if that's what she _wants_…" Phoebe glared, putting her hands on her hips, but he ignored her and looked right at me. "What's your name, beautiful?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but Phoebe cut in. "None of your damn business!"

"Bee, she can speak for herself."

Phoebe began pulling me away, but I didn't want to go. Alex called after us, unfortunately, didn't hear what he said and she kept pulling me. "Sorry about him, Ella. He's a pain in the ass." She muttered, shaking her head. "Just ignore him."

I nodded, but did I want to ignore him? "He's the biggest womanizer. I think my parents gave up on raising kids when he came around." I was slightly shocked but covered that up quickly. Yes, I did. I don't want to get involved with a guy who uses women. "Every other week he's out with a new girl, you'd just be another number in his book. I'm saving you right now."

"Thanks." I smiled and she grinned back.

* * *

**ALEX POV**

I stared after my sister and her '_friend'_ as they walked away and I made a face. "Lu, do you know that girl?"

Lucas looked at me then at them. "Uh, yeah, that's your sister."

I smacked the back of his head, "THE _OTHER_ ONE." And he laughed. I'm soooo glad he finds this amusing, however his eyes focused on the girl but ultimately shrugged.

"No idea. Never seen her before." Then he grinned, "_Why_? You planning on gettin' it tonight?"

I gave him a smirk and turned back to look at her but she was gone and I couldn't help but frown. She was _hot_ and didn't fawn all over me or get awkwardly _weird_. Usually, hot trumps weird - but you know, a normal girl every once in a while is A-okay in my book. She seemed composed, yet I did notice the spark of interest in her eyes.

"I'll be back." I said to my cousins and Nate, Lucas and James all nodded, continuing their drinking game and cheering, high-fiving each other.

Licking my lips, I glanced around the party, pushing through people who were dancing, grinding on each other and there I saw her, sitting there by herself with a drink – well, she wasn't by herself – she was with my sister and Ava, but she might as well have been. I'm sure whatever they were talking about didn't interest her one bit, I can tell by the disinterest in her eyes and expression - she's very easy to read and the poor girl looked _bored_.

Smirking, I glanced at the table spotting numerous bottle caps. Grabbing one, I tossed it over to her and it hit her hand. She jumped a little and I chuckled, watching as her eyes slowly locked right into my own.

I put a finger to my lips letting her know I didn't want my sister to know I was there and I beckoned her over, but to my surprise, she stared at me for a moment, licked her lips and shook her head, turning away.

Hmm. This may be harder than I thought, but I _like_ a good chase.

* * *

**ELLA POV**

There he was trying to get me to go over there – Phoebe was right, he was going to try and get what he wants, use me and leave me. I always had a crush on him, what I saw in the magazines or online – he's hot, incredibly _gorgeous_ but… he wasn't my type.

_What _is_ your type?_

Ugh, I don't know.

_You always wanted a bad boy._

Mentally, I shoved my inner thoughts away, shaking my head. There really is nothing more attractive than a 'bad boy' who has a softness and is good for you, but that type of stuff doesn't _actually_ exist, only in books - stories. "I'm gonna grab a drink, you guys want anything?"

"No, we're good." Phoebe smiled, holding her own bottle that was only halfway gone.

Before leaving, I glanced again over to where Alex _was_ standing, but I noticed that he wasn't there anymore. Good, he got my message loud and clear.

I walked over to cooler, running into Henry and he gave me a giant bear hug. "_ELLIE_!" He exclaimed, "This here is my best friend Ellie."

He drunkenly pointed at me and the guys and girls around him laughed and said their hellos. I laughed a little, playfully shoving him. "You're so drunk."

"Just a little!" He gave me a silly smile and I laughed. "YOU LOOK LIKE YOU'RE NOT EVEN TIPSY YET!"

My eyebrows rose. "That's because I haven't started drinking!"

"Ok, ok, lets do a round of shots." Henry began and grabbed cups. "These will do for now, Natalie grab the vodka." Who the hells Natalie? I saw a darker girl fetch the vodka from behind the table and I made a face. I don't do straight alcohol, believe me, I tried once and it was about one of the worst things to get down.

But Henry was persistent.

"Here!" He handed me mine and I took it, half of me wanting to fight him on the subject but the other half just saying to do it. Whatever, I'll try it again. As Alex told his sister, _loosen up, it's a party_.

We all had our cups and clung them together before downing the shot. The bitter taste was in my mouth and I made a face before reluctantly swallowing it and wanting nothing more but water afterword.

Yes, that's what I need. _Water_.

Henry, that Natalie girl and his other peers – can't say if their friends or not – laughed at my face and I couldn't help but giggle a little, stumbling off to the bathroom. Ugh, God. Half way gone and it was just a shot – I'm such a lightweight.

Trying to find the bathroom, I found that it was down a little hallway close to where Henry was standing. I smiled lightly and began to walk that way, but someone grabbed my arm again and put me against the wall.

Looking up, I stared right into Alex's grey eyes and he gave me a cheeky smile. "_Ellie_." When I wanted to speak, I found that I couldn't – he really was a captivating guy. It's how he lures _all_ his women, I'm sure. Shaking that thought away, I still couldn't help but frown. "I mean, that _is_ your name isn't it?" I remained silent and he rolled his eyes. "Sorry, I just… wanted to talk to you." He backed up a bit, probably noticing that I was slightly uncomfortable and again, I remained quiet. "Surly you can talk?" His eyes looked me up and down, becoming slightly shocked, "You're not mute are you?"

I couldn't help it, I giggled and a tiny smirk played across his lips. Ugh, ok just talk Ella. Tell him you _aren't_ interested! "It's _Ella_, actually." Mentally, I slapped myself. WHAT WAS _THAT_? That definitely was not telling him that you aren't interested!

_That's because you are._

Again, I pushed that thought away, scowling.

"_Ella_." The name rolled off his tongue in a way that couldn't make me think clearly, Maybe it was the alcohol, but damn. "What a beautiful name."

"I bet you say that to all the girls." Whoa, where the hell did _that_ come from? It must be the drinks starting to kick in. Whew, ok, here's to my new found bravery. "I'm not _interested,_ Alex."

I started to move away but everything became fuzzy and I stumbled a little. He caught my balance and I immediately felt my cheeks heat up. I wasn't a blusher but when it came to people I liked, I couldn't help it. Besides that was a little embarrassing. "You really should be more careful." He softly spoke, "I don't want you to break something or hurt yourself." I leaned against the wall, finding that I was safest there. "Why aren't you interested?"

_Ugh_. "I heard things, _stories_."

Something came over him, he looked hurt, but quickly he hid it and his hand rested on the wall, his face only inches from mine. Oh my _God_, his scent was delicious, _captivating_. That _mouth_... "What kind of stories?"

I snapped out of it. "That you _use_ women!" I exclaimed, "That you have a new woman every week."

He gave me a daft expression and rolled his eyes, "That's not true."

"Oh, it's not?" I asked, "Because I've heard it from a _very_ reliable source!" He remained quiet and I continued on, "Your _sister_!"

Alex started laughing, shaking his head. "Yeah, like _she_ knows anything about my sex life." I opened my mouth to argue, but he cut me off. "I date, Ella, but I haven't really met a girl that could even think about being serious with."

I shook my head, "Well you might want to walk away because I'm not the one you're looking for."

He gave me a cute smile, giving me a puppy dog look. It was _irresistible_, it's a wonder women fawn all over this boy. He's charming. "Just give me a chance, I promise you I'm different than what they say about me."

He could have any woman he damn well wants, so why me?

I glared. "Why so persistent?"

Alex blinked and chuckled. "I don't know, why are you?" That left me dazed for a moment, my mouth slightly open with shock. "C'_mon_," His voice was husky, smooth like velvet and amazing – he sounded and looked like an angel but I knew that he was the complete opposite and I remembered a quote from one of my favorite authors Stephen King, _'The devil's voice is sweet to hear', _and yet with all the warning signs going off in my head, something deep inside me wanted to follow him.

He had his arms wrapped securely around me, making sure I didn't fall again and then we were lost in the music. For some reason, that same thing that was deep inside said and felt that I could trust him-

_So I did._

* * *

**AN: Hope you guys like it so far!**  
**Please review and let me know what you like, don't like, what your favorite part was if you had one!_  
_**


	5. In Cold Blood

Chapter Four;  
IN COLD BLOOD

* * *

**CHRISTIAN POV**

I paced the family room rapidly while Ana had a fire going, curled up on the couch reading a book. How was she so calm? One, my little girl went to a college party, even though I gave her permission, and two our son is _missing_. I'm going to _kill_ him the moment he steps through that door. Alexander Carrick Grey is _dead._

"Christian, calm down." Ana tried but I gave her a look that silenced her immediately.

"_Calm_ down?" I asked, "Calm down? MY OWN SON DISOBEYED ME, STOLE THE CAR AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THE FUCK HE IS!" She sighed and I continued on ranting. "I went to the school, he isn't there. Apparently, he never even walked through the door today because I checked the surveillance. Elliot has no idea where his kids are, Ethan's the same way!"

A frown tugged on Ana's beautiful lips, "He'll come back, Christian."

"I tried to track him with the phone but he turned his phone off." I practically growled, continuing to pace. "What if something bad happened to him? I CAN'T FIND HIM… NO ONE KNOWS WHERE HE IS. I can't get a hold of Lucas, James or Nathan either. If anyone's gonna hurt that kid, it's gonna be me!"

"_Stop_ it!" Ana grabbed my face and by her touch, I began to calm down. "Did you follow the tabloids online? The press follows Alex around like ants to crumbs."

Surprisingly, a chuckle escaped my lips and I gave her a look. "Ants to _crumbs_?"

She blushed a little and smiled at the floor. "It's the only thing I could think of."

My body tensed just as I lifted my hands to cup her face. "You could have said like how I'm attracted to you, I would have gotten the idea." I don't know how she did it, but she was able to calm me down from anything, even after my disobedient son refuses to do what I ask.

Ana blushed again and after all these years, I was still completely in love and drawn to her just like the day she fell into my office.

"He's a lot like you, you know." I mumbled after planting a kiss on her soft lips. "_Disobedient_."

She laughed a little. "He's a little like me," She kissed me softly, "A little like you…" Again, she pecked my lips and I grinned. "And a lot like himself." She was right; I'm not sure where this rebellious streak came from. Yes, as Elliot said, growing up I had rough patches until Elena helped me but that was because I was fucked up from that crack whore I was supposed to call '_mom'_. Then I got my act together, but Alex… he has no excuse.

Raising Theodore and Phoebe was very simple; raising _him_ hasn't been a walk in the park at all. That boy of ours is sneaky, sarcastic, and very self confident, given that he's confronted older boys at the park and has gotten into a fair amount of fights as a child. Personally, I say thank God for Taylor and the rest of security or that son of mine would have gotten beat to pulp by now.

...Maybe that's just what he needs.

I shook my head from the thought, running my hand through my hair. "Ana, what are we going to do with him?"

"Well, if you still have those handcuffs, we can cuff him to something, that way we know he won't go anywhere."

I chuckled again, "See, he gets his sarcasm from _you_."

"You're not so innocent yourself, Grey." I shook my head and she grinned, "He's going through a phase-" Ugh, it's like Elliot talked to her, "but I'm sure with time, he'll grow out of it. Once he finds love," She ran her hand up my chest, "Girls have that effect on boys, you know, and I happen to know it has a strong effect on you Grey men."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. "Every girl that Alex has been with, he breaks up with them and moves on like it's nothing." I frowned, "I was that way because of my life style, but he just - he."

"He's not a womanizer, Christian." Ana spoke what I was thinking, "He just hasn't found the right girl yet. Trust me, when he does it'll hit him like lightning and you just _watch_ his attitude turn around."

Dejectedly, I nodded but didn't fully believe in this, my frown deepened and Ana caught sight of it. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know…" I began with a little sigh, but she pressed on and somehow she always knows how to get me to say things and open up more. "I just always feel like he's going to disappear."

Realization hit Ana and she frowned, "Is this why you compare him to me? Because _I_ got angry and left?"

"That and his disobedience." I smiled a little but shook my head, becoming more serious. "I always think I'm going to say or do the wrong thing, turn out to be a shit father and he's going to leave and we won't see him again… he's capable, Ana, especially now that he knows how to give security the slip."

"But, Christian, he loves us." Ana said softly, "No matter what, even if he's mad as hell."

I was quiet for several moments and frowned. "Have I been a shit father?"

Her eyes widened, "What makes you say that?"

"I don't know."

Maybe because of the fact that Alex _hates_ me. Theodore and Phoebe have been easier, milder - I think they got Ana's personality for that part and for some reason they understand that their own safety is important, but like Ana, Alex doesn't think like that - he wants freedom, but that isn't something I'm willing to offer. He can do what he wants as long as security is around and if it's safe.

End of discussion.

* * *

**ALEX POV**

She giggled and I grinned at her after we danced and she grabbed another wine cooler, chugging it down but stopped halfway out of breath. "Oh, that's _weak_!" I exclaimed laughing, "You didn't even finish it!" Again, she laughed and tried to accomplish her goal, but failed once more. "I need to teach you how to properly down drinks."

"We should probably start with water." She smiled and I was captivated, staring at her beauty. She had the most beautiful ice blue eyes I've ever seen, they were cool and piercing, yet soulful and calm - but there was a ache that I just couldn't quite put my finger on. Her hair was thick and a beautiful blondish-brown - kinda different than the pure blondes I usually date but still apart of the club, not to mention our definite height difference. I usually dated girl's who were pretty tall and long legged, Ella was shorter than me, standing at about eh, I don't know, 5'5 maybe? I was 5'11, so our heights matched perfectly - Whoa, what the hell is wrong with me? This isn't me! "What are you staring at, Mr. Grey?"

_Yes, what are you staring at, Mr. Gre- I mean... Alex._

She looked at me through her thick lashes and I shook my head, innocently glancing at the ground. Did I want to say what was on my mind? Did I want to start going down a deep dark path of really getting to know someone? All the rumors about me are just planning to make anything wonder die, so what the hell am I trying to do here? "You're beautiful." I murmured and finally looked back into her eyes that were slightly wide. I can't believe I let that slip right out of my mouth, but something told me she didn't know just how beautiful she really is. "You know that, don't you?"

"Um." Ella didn't know what to say and she hesitated, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, I-"

_BANGBANGBANGBANGBANG_.

Screams filled the house as continuous, defining shots were made and simultaneously, Ella and I both hit the ground with our hands over our ears. The shots didn't cease and there were screams and cries happening all around us as a herd of people rushed towards the front door trying to make it out alive. The pure agony cries of the innocent people around us and the thunderous explosions through he house sent chills up my spine.

The gun shots kept going continuously and I knew it had to of been a machine gun. People- bodies - fell left and right and I heard the cries of those who didn't parish or were maimed and immediately my thoughts went to Phoebe and my cousins - half of me wanted to see if they were ok, if they got out, but the other half knew that idea was stupid and shoved it aside.

They better be okay, because if they aren't, I don't know what I'd do, all I knew now was that I - er, we - needed to get the hell out of here.

Panting, I peaked through a crack, seeing the killer's head was turned. We need to get out and this was the perfect chance. Grabbing Ella's hand, I dragged her away from the scene and towards the hallway we first began talking in.

Another horrifying shot filled the house and that's when Ella screamed, "_HENRY_!" Turning, I did notice that Henry Rodriguez was shot my mouth dropped with shock, "HENRY, _NO_!" It's like Ella had no control anymore - no time to think. She began to move towards his body, but I grabbed her around the waist and she _fought_ against me. "LET GO OF ME." She screamed, not caring about her own safety but for the well being of her friend. "LET _GO_!"

"ARE YOU _CRAZY_-" Then the murderer turned towards us, pointing the machine gun and I quickly moved us down the hall, hearing as the bullet shots destroyed the wall. I rushed us into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door, and opened the window, "ELLA, GO!"

The poor girl was hyperventilating, tears flowing down her face and I knew she was unstable - she couldn't breathe, her face was red and she slid down the wall, gripping her hair. I understood why, Henry was her best friend and I couldn't even imagine seeing one of my cousins get shot down, or worse my sister. I'd probably be in the same boat as her, vulnerable and unable to think or move.

Maybe that's why I was here, maybe there's a reason I got to know her today because I felt responsible for this girl like I needed to be her protector. I had always been good at improvising and staying cool under pressure - clearly it was in the books for this girl to live and I'm going to help her.

"Ella." I began firmly, trying to make her comprehend what I'm trying to say - to get her to calm down just a little to get through to her. Of course there's the idea of throwing her over my shoulder and climbing out the window - but the damn thing wasn't big enough!

Bullets went right through the door breaking the mirror and she screamed just as I jumped.

FUCK! HE _FOLLOWED_ US?

"Ella, _Ella_ look at me." I cupped her face, "You need to _let_ me _help_ you..."

I knew she was at a vulnerable state but I had to get her out. Her blue eyes stared into mine and finally she began making sense of the idea. Nodding her head, Ella shakily got to her feet, climbing out the window first, and quickly, I climbed out after and just in time, too because the door was kicked open.

"RUN!" I exclaimed, taking her hand and pulling her towards the driveway, but no one followed us and I sighed with relief, only thing was I heard one last gunshot echo off the night sky and a shudder ran through me. People were outside hugging each other, getting in their cars to leave or just crying from the pure horror we all just witnessed.

When I walked a little further, I spotted Phoebe, Ava, Nate, Lucas and James standing around the limo. My sister and Lucas looked sick to their stomachs and worry etched into all their faces.

Ella was shaking beside me and I turned to her, trying to be strong for the both of us. "It'll be ok."

"No," She dejectedly whispered, tears rolling down her face. "No it won't, Henry was _shot_!"

"It doesn't mean he's dead." I whispered, trying to calm her down. I can still see the bodies falling, the killer shooting - he looked me straight in the eyes before aiming that machine gun at Ella and I and that will forever haunt me.

I just didn't want to let him win.

Someone climbed through the bathroom window and my eyes widened, but saw that it was Sawyer and immediately, I calmed down.

He shook his head at me and I frowned, knowing he was disappointed. "I'm glad you're alright. He's dead... the gunman." He admitted and Ella's eyes widened - I knew Sawyer had shot him as soon as he appeared escaping out the window. That's who fired the last shot. "The police and ambulances are coming, so are your parents." Sawyer spoke coolly and I knew that he was angry from earlier. "Mr. Grey doesn't know you're here, I called him due to Phoebe but when Phoebe said you were here, I was already off the phone." I didn't say anything and he frowned, "I'm sure they will be relieved to know you're alright."

Ella left my side and my head immediately snapped in her direction, "Where are you going?"

"To see Henry!" She exclaimed, about to go back into the house and I took a few steps towards her, feeling a hand rest on my shoulder.

"Perhaps you should stay here, Mr. Grey." Oh, so we're back to _'Mr. Grey'_ now?

I glared at him, unafraid to show my annoyance. "Sorry, were you talking to _me_ or my _father_?"

"_Alex_." He angrily corrected himself.

"I don't want to stay here, Sawyer, I want to go _with_ her." I tried keeping my patience but we both knew I wasn't a very patient man in some situations, especially when it came to my freedom. "There's nothing else you need to worry about the gunman was killed, I'd like to go with her." He didn't say anything, instead he quietly followed me and I scowled. He didn't trust me, did he? He thought I'd just take off again.

Ella waited at the front door and gave me a weak smile, it was as if she didn't want to go in there and experience it all - even from a distance I could hear the cries of agony that happened on the inside. Before reaching the house, something drew my attention and I took a double take when I saw it: A Black Tahoe - and right when my eyes landed on it, it began to pull away.

I watched it go with my eyebrows knit mentally taking note of the license plate because the whole thing seemed suspicious to me. Ripping my gaze from the street, I observed that Ella had been brave enough to go inside on her own, so once I walked through the door my heart clenched and I felt a lump in my throat. People were hugging the bodies of their friends, crying over them and clutching them tightly.

Ella collapsed next to Henry, crying and pulling him to her. This whole scene was horrifying - now I understand why Sawyer didn't want me in here, but what could I do? I was a witness, I saw people getting shot and almost was shot - I needed to know the aftermath but I found that I didn't _want_ to walk any further. It's like I was paralyzed.

Watching Ella's face go to true despair did something to me. I know I only had just met this girl but I felt, somehow, responsible - that I needed to look after and protect her. Call me crazy... yeah, I'm totally crazy. This isn't me, this isn't what I do - she looked right into my eyes and absentmindedly, I felt myself moving towards her and Henry.

Please don't be dead, please don't be dead - I couldn't bare the thought of telling her or having Jose grieve.

Bending forwards, I checked his pulse and sighed of relief. "He's alive."

"Thank God," She choked, hugging him to her. "Thank God."

Did she like Henry _more_ than just a best friend? I mentally growled at that image and heard sirens blaring from outside. Finally, they got here. The paramedics wasted no time coming in and I immediately called one over for Henry. They put him on a stretcher and began leaving, whilst Ella frantically followed. "Wait!" She shrieked, "Can I come, too? I'm his uh, half-sister."

I raised an eyebrow and they ultimately nodded. She turned to me, giving me a tight hug and a sad smile before running out the door and towards the ambulance, getting in it. I watched her go through the window and sighed gently before spotting Phoebe and my cousins running through the door.

"ALEX!" Phoebe exclaimed, throwing her arms around me. "ARE YOU OK, ARE YOU HURT?"

"I'm fine, Bee." I muttered.

"Another deranged shooter." I heard someone say and spotted quite a few cops filling in the house. I frowned watching them and they went right up to Sawyer, "Where's he at?"

"Bathroom." Our security officer stated, "I'll take you there."

Immediately, Sawyer began to lead the men down the hallway and I instantly followed.

"ALEX, WHAT ARE YOU-"

I stuck my hand out to tell Phoebe to shut up, because I wanted to see who this fucker was.

"What do you know," A cop spoke up cockily, "It was the guy's own house, he plotted this one well, didn't he? Crazy bastard."

His own house? Shit... it was Kyle? Kyle was the one who shot everyone? He definitely planned this whole thing, but what I know is that he wasn't alone - and my thoughts went right to the Black Tahoe.

* * *

**ANA POV**

I kept fumbling with everything after hearing from Christian that there was a shooting at the party Phoebe was at. Of course, he said that she was ok but that doesn't help the worry any more or less and when I tried calling her cellphone it went straight to voice mail. So much for having one Phoebe Grace Grey!

"She's fine." Christian mumbled, obviously shaken as well but keeping composed. Out of everyone I thought he'd freak out the most, because that's what he does, but I think the bourbon he had earlier calmed his nerves and the fact that Sawyer said she and Ava were fine really put him at a peace of mind. "Her and Ava are both ok."

Right when I heard, I called Kate right away because she deserves to know - her own daughter was stuck in a massive shooting!

Pulling up to the very much lit house - due to the police and ambulances - I didn't even wait for Taylor to fully stop the car. "CHRIST, ANA." I rushed over to the house where I saw my frightened daughter standing with Ava and three others - once I focused I saw that those three others were Nathan, Lucas and James. My jaw dropped, eyes going wide. They were _all_ here and if the three boys were then that means...

"_CHRISTIAN_." I turned, looking at him as he and Taylor finally made it over to me after parking. "CHRISTIAN, _ALEX_!"

His grey eyes widened and we both ran over to Phoebe. "PHOEBE, HONEY!" I exclaimed grabbing her face. "ARE YOU OK?" She nodded, slightly smiling but she was pale white. "WAS YOUR BROTHER HERE?" She nodded again and I almost hit the ground. If he was one of those who were shot, I don't know what I'll do. Taylor went in the house to get more information and Sawyer wasn't here so it made it all worse. I looked to Christian who had a hard look on his face, it was very unreadable but his eyes became glassy and I knew he was scared. "Mom, he's-"

My attention went towards the door and out stepped a tousled, dark haired boy with pale features and grey eyes: my youngest child, Alex. He's ok! I almost fell over with relief but there was a difference in him. A haunted look, almost. How much did he witness?

"Alex!" I exclaimed, running over, almost tripping in the process and he looked up at me almost in shock - but instead of yelling at him, I wrapped my arms around him, holding him tightly. "OH, ALEX." Tears dripped from my eyes and I felt him slowly hug me back. "Thank God you're ok."

He nodded his head and Christian stared him down as I led him over to the group. Lucas, James and Nate surrounded him but Christian cleared his throat, making the boys step aside.

"We're leaving." My fifty practically growled and Alex's jaw jutted forward.

"_Seriously_?" He asked, "That's all you have to say? Not, oh, hey Alex I know that you just witnessed innocent people getting shot today, is your mental health _ok_?"

"Do you _see_ what I mean about security?" Christian barked, "You could have been _killed_!"

Alex glared right back - Oh my God, he has Christian's icy grey stare. "I guess three times the charm, then, isn't it?"

Confusion overtook everyone at Alex's statement. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

Alex sighed, shaking his head, feeling defeated and possibly drained. "_Nothing_."

What _did_ he mean by that?

"Anyway, I can't go home." Alex stated and Mr. Fifty's eyes widened with anger. "I'm going to go and visit someone in the hospital, so if you excuse me-" Christian stepped in front of him, blocking Alex's way, and our boy slowly looked up at him, right in the eyes. It was grey against grey. "_Move out of the way._"

"You're not going _anywhere_." He demanded, "The only place you're going is _home_."

"Oh, _really_?" Alex laughed, but it was cynical and didn't go to his eyes. "Take a look at all the people in that house who are being emitted to the hospital and tell me that I don't have a place at least seeing if someone's ok." Then our son's grey glare pierced into my eyes. "I'm sure you'd like to know who it is." My eyebrows knitted together with confusion. "Henry _Rodriguez_, you know, _Jose_'_s_ son." My jaw dropped and eyes began to water. "So tell me I can't go now."

For once - or maybe twice- in his life, Christian was silent. I could tell that Mr. Control Freak was livid, because at this moment, everything was out of his control. Alex was doing his own thing despite what Christian wanted and he hated the fact that Alex, for once, was doing the right thing because of how bad he wanted to yell at him for disobeying.

I frowned deeply, my lips trembling. Poor Jose! I couldn't even imagine- was Henry going to be ok? Alex began walking away and I couldn't believe it, but Christian let him go.

* * *

**AN: _Bet no one expected that one! A shooting /: Poor Henry._****_  
_**

**_What did you think of Alex handling the situation and the shady Tahoe?_**

**_What about Christian VS Alex? Believe me, the real battle is coming but Christian couldn't actually do anything about it right now and believe me, Mr. Control Freak is livid!_**


	6. Something About Bathrooms

**AN: I apologize for the wait, I had a lot of homework and I work as well, so you can imagine my stress level, haha. **

**Here ya go!**

* * *

Chapter Five;  
SOMETHING ABOUT BATHROOMS

* * *

**ELLA POV**

I sat outside in the lobby, they told me that I couldn't go in while they were taking care of Henry but did assure me that everything would be ok. Instead of moping about it, I called Jose myself and told him everything - of course, that was his son and he was scared out of his mind but just as the doctors and nurses reassured me, I tried my best with him.

Giving him the name of the hospital, Jose said that he would be there as soon as he possibly could and that's the last I heard of him.

"How's everything going?" I turned and spotted Alex walking towards me and for some reason, I calmed down - what was he doing here, though? Glancing at the empty seat, he gave me a shy smile. "Is anyone sitting here?" I shook my head and he sat down, handing me a coffee. "I figured you'd need it."

"Thanks." I smiled and by the smell of it, it was a mocha latte. _Mmm_, delicious. "You really didn't have to bring me anything."

"Don't worry about it." He shrugged it off, giving me a small smile but I did notice how it didn't match his eyes.

Turning towards him, I frowned. "Is everything ok?"

"With _me_?" He asked and I nodded. "Yeah, I mean, after what we just went through it's as good as it gets..." Alex's voice trailed off, "We're just lucky we made it out unharmed."

"I can't believe I almost-" I shook my head, closing my eyes. "I wanted to thank you, Alex, not just for holding me back but for your determination." When I reopened them, I saw that he was staring at me. "I was stupid for wanting to see if Henry was ok the moment it happened, it's just I-"

"I _know_." He comfortingly put his hand on me and I almost melted into it. "I get it, Ella. It's rough watching someone that you love get hurt and you have no idea if they're ok or not. It was an act of impulse, we've all been there, believe me. If that was my sister or my cousins, I'd probably would have behaved in the same way." I smiled and nudged him a little.

"You were really brave, you know."

"Sometimes you _have_ to be if you wanna survive."

I took a sip of my mocha latte and the taste was heavenly. "You're not as bad as the media makes you out to be, Alex." I whispered and he didn't look at me at first and I thought I upset him.

He was quiet for a moment, biting down on his lip but then finally looked at me. "I'm not what they make me out to be at all." My eyebrows knitted together and he gave off a wry laugh. "I mean yeah, I've got a little bit of a wild side, but who doesn't? I don't use women and I don't have a new girlfriend every week. I date and it's completely harmless, it's just trying someone on."

"I get it and I believe you." I smiled a little, still feeling my buzz but it was mixed with being exhausted. Thank God he brought the coffee, I don't think I'd be able to stay up all night without it. "It's just funny how things get twisted around so easily."

"That's what the media does." Alex admitted tiredly. "They take one thing and make it into another and usually it's something against you. God forbid I get photographed with a friend who's a girl, it automatically makes me in love." He didn't look at me but he smirked towards the ground, "So far I've been in love at least thirty times."

I giggled and shook my head. "Now, here I thought that when it's true love it's impossible to fall out of."

"According to the media it's not." He looked at me, finally, and when our eyes met my breathing hitched and we both stared at each other for a moment, before finally he was able to rip his gaze away, brows furrowed.

I cleared my throat and sighed gently, gripping the coffee a little tighter than usual. He really is _amazingly_ hot - the way his wavy, tousled hair laid so perfectly, a few loose strands in front of his eyes - now, that's a new look but with what happened today, I couldn't imagine anyone's hair still in tact. Good God, I wonder what I look like!

"I'll be right back." I murmured, "Can you hold this?"

"Yeah, sure." He grabbed my coffee and eyed me suspiciously, but I turned quickly enough, rushing towards the bathroom. I probably look like a mess!

Finally, I reached my destination and just as I suspected, I didn't look half as good as he still did. My mascara and eyeliner was somewhat smeared from crying and the wind, my hair frizzing up due to the humidity and I looked extra pale from being completely drained and scared out of my skull. Every little noise made me jump, I felt so paranoid about everything but I guess that's expected.

Grabbing a brush from my bag, I began to brush through my thick, now frizzy, hair, intensely frowning. Why are you never manageable when I need you to be? How could he possibly look at me in the way that I look at him? I never considered myself ugly but the way he looked after everything tonight and the way I looked were two different stories. I want him, but he'd never want-

The bathroom door opened and my head snapped in that direction, spotting a wavy, tousled - dark haired boy with grey eyes standing there. Alex? What was he...

Putting the coffee on a ledge, he hurriedly walked over to me, gripping my face and crashing his lips onto mine. It took me by surprise but I immediately began to kiss him back. Somehow, my back found the wall and I ran my hands through his soft hair and his hands found mine, pulling a little to where my neck was exposed. He was an expert kisser and in that moment I felt _young_ - younger than Alex even if I was a little older. I only kissed two guys my entire life, never really getting _great_ experience - lets just say the two guys I've kissed were awful, even for me as a newbie, but Alex...

_God that mouth._

_He could do fantastic things with that mouth._

Those lips are good for everything from kissing your lips to your jaw, to your neck to find all the spots he knows make your knees weak - and that's exactly what happened. My knees caved, but the one hand he had on my waist, supporting me.

After a minute of kissing, we we're both out of breath and he leaned his forehead against mine, grinning like idiots.

"I've been wanting to do that all night." He murmured and a tingly feeling erupted in my stomach - damn butterflies - but I grew brave.

"Why didn't you?"

He shrugged, "Bad timing, I guess."

It really was - Alex and I were together all night and probably the moment he was going to finally go for it, that crazy, sick- twisted shooter came in. A shudder ran up my spine and he touched my arms, making me look in his grey eyes. "You ok?"

I nodded. "Just... thinking about what happened, that's all."

He gave me a little smile. "Me too."

This boy in front of me saved my life today. If I choose to ignore him, who knows what might have happened! I was going to join Henry and his friends but Alex got in the way, leading me - not to mention, staying calm under pressure and saving my life. I could have been killed tonight.

Without warning, I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely, causing Alex to jump, his forehead creasing with confusion, but willingly accepted. I can't even begin to explain what I felt in his arms: Protection, passion, care - all those beautiful things mixed into one. He didn't just pick up and leave to save himself during that shooting, he risked his _own_ life for _me_ - for that, I'm forever grateful.

"Thank you." I whispered against his lips as he held me against him - I felt his toned body against mine.

"Stop." He spoke softly and I tilted my head. "Don't thank me for saving you, it wasn't because I thought it was morally right." He stroked my cheek with his thumb, "I don't know what it is about you, El..." My breathing hitched as I stared wide-eyed at him. "I don't know whats wrong with me, because I was always in it for myself. If it were anyone else, I would have just got up and left, but _you_-" I watched as he shook his head, unable to find words.

Only thing is, I understood exactly what he wanted to say.

I felt it, too.

The moment we looked each other in the eyes, everything somehow _clicked_.

The door to the bathroom opened and immediately, we separated but I saw an older woman with dark hair, blue eyes - an older version of Phoebe: Ana Grey! I looked away embarrassed as I saw her eyebrow raise. "_Mom_?" Alex choked, "What are you _doing_?"

"I can ask you the same question..." Ana spoke, but I was too much of a coward to look at her. "This _is_ the girls room."

Alex blinked, unable to speak for a moment. "Right." He then added, giving me one last look and then sighing heavily before brushing right past his mother and out of the bathroom. He was clearly embarrassed, but Ana looked like she didn't think too much of it. I looked at her horrified, then found myself looking at the 'oh so interesting' ground once more.

"Don't worry, dear." She spoke up with a soft smile and I was finally brave enough to look at her. "I didn't see anything."

* * *

**ALEX POV**

I ran my hand through my hair awkwardly as I walked away from the girl's bathroom and back into the lobby where I spotted my father and sister talking and I groaned, turning on my heel but heard Phoebe's voice pipe up.

"Where were you?"

Turning, I gave her a soft, yet wry, smile, my hand still awkwardly tangled in my hair. "Nowhere." I knew that the question didn't mean anything, she had no idea I was with Ella. My sister was still shaken up about the shooting and decided to be like my father in asking my personal business - this better not go on for long, I enjoyed my freedom and wasn't about to dismiss it over some setback. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Mom wanted to see Henry, and Jose's coming. She wanted to make sure he's ok." Phoebe studied me for a moment and I awkwardly nodded, my lips going into a thin line. "Uh, are you ok?"

"Oh, yeah." I stated lightly, "Great, actually... weird. I- er." I simply pointed in a direction and began walking that way, leaving her to grow confused but I felt my dad's gaze watching me. Crossing my arms, I sat down next to him - which wasn't exactly what I wanted to do but it just so happened to be the only empty seat and I really felt tired and needed to sit. Plus, it seemed to be the less suspicious route. My dad raised his eyebrows and looked at me with suspicion anyway and I groaned. "_What_?"

Innocently, he raised his hands in surrender. "I didn't say anything."

"No, but you're going to." I muttered, exasperatingly gesturing for my dad to speak. "Go ahead, dad, spit it out."

He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I've got nothing to say, son." Then he muttered, "Not _here_ at least."

I knew I was dead when I got home. My father and I would erupt into a screaming match, leaving my mother to get in the middle - ultimately, she takes my side and my father storms off all pissy. It's how every fight happens - but I couldn't help but wonder if my mother agreed with him now because of what happened tonight.

Turning, I saw Ella walk over and her face paled when she saw the rest of my family, but I did notice that she cleaned the dark makeup from her face. "Ella!" Phoebe exclaimed, walking over and hugging her tightly. "How is he, is everything ok?"

"Oh, uh, _yeah_." She stuttered and I grinned at my hands, knowing that she was still flustered by everything. "I-I mean," Now she tried getting a hold of herself. "The doctors said he's going to be fine, that he's stable."

"Good." Phoebe smiled, breaking away from the hug and they both looked over at my dad and me. "Dad, this is Ella Turner, she's the one who helped me today in class when ALEX decided to pull the batteries out." My dad gave me a sour look before shaking hands with Ella, but the look on his face didn't cease and I could tell something didn't sit right with him. The hell happened _now_?

"Pleasure to meet you, _Ella_." He said her name in a strange way and I glared at him.

"And Ella, you know my idiot brother." Phoebe rolled her eyes and Ella looked at me, blushing when I smirked up at her.

"We might have talked once or twice." I cheekily added, causing my father to slowly look at me with knowing grey eyes - the same eyes I hold and I gave him a big grin knowing that he wanted to secretly end my existence.

By the time my mother came back, Jose and Aunt Kate walked through the doors and the nurses notified Jose immediately on his son's status, which calmed him down, but only slightly. I spotted Ella yawn and I walked over to her, leaning against the wall where she sleepily looked up at me. "You don't have to stay here you know, you can come visit tomorrow morning."

"Mmm," She mumbled tiredly before rubbing her eyes. "I can't, I wanna see Henry tonight, besides I have work in the morning."

"Ella, you're falling asleep against the wall." I whispered, supporting her and she blinked. "Let me take you home."

"No, no it's ok."

"Ella." I glared, "You were _here_, you know he's going to be _fine_, he can't expect you to stay here all night especially if you have work in the morning. Jose will tell him you're here, plus it's not even a guarantee that he'll wake up right now." I cupped my hand on the side of her face, gently stroking her with my thumb as I had done earlier - I liked touching her - and she leaned into my hand, closing her tired blue eyes. "C'mon I'll take you home."

Surprisingly, she didn't put up a fuss, I think she was too tired for that and at first, I was going to go tell my father that I needed the keys but I knew that Taylor drove them and he wouldn't give me the keys anyway. Ok, I needed to go to plan B.

"Aunt Kate," I walked over to her and she turned away from Jose, my mom, dad and Phoebe. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, of course." She walked away from them, but my dad had a curious eye - as usual - and I was very tempted to make a face at him to let him know that I could clearly see him intently staring.

"Can I borrow the car, I just need to drop Ella off at home." She raised her eyebrows and I frowned, "I'd ask Mr. Control Freak, but lets face it-"

"Say no more, Alex." She cut me off and I grinned. This is why I loved my Aunt Kate - well, it wasn't the only reason - but she held some annoyance with my dad as well, we definitely bonded with that when I was younger. Fishing in her purse, she almost handing me the keys, but retracted them back immediately. "Wait, did you drink at that party?"

I grinned. "Only a little, but I'm sober."

"I'll drive you guys." She rolled her green eyes. "C'mon."

I could tell that my aunt wondered why I was going with but brushed off the question knowing I wouldn't exactly tell her - or maybe she came to the conclusion that I was helping out a friend. Her green eyes curiously glanced at me as we drove and I rolled my eyes. Doubtful.

"Is this your house, Ella?"

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Grey." Ella's voice was heavy with sleep, and once she opened the door, I did as well, happily walking her to the house. She smiled at me before grabbing hold of the door knob and trying to twist it, but it was locked. "Ugh." She groaned, leaning her head against the door. "She's still _not_ home!"

"Your mom?" I asked with confusion and she nodded.

"Yeah," She sighed. "She usually leaves the door open for me, I think she's still out on her _date_..."

_Well that isn't safe - keeping your door unlocked._ Ugh, I sound like my father.

Annoyance washed through me and I pushed that inner voice away.

Something didn't settle right with the girl before me, her face was twisted with a sour expression - did she not want her mother to date? What happened to her dad? Was Ella the _parent_ in this family situation? Was her mom going to come home at all tonight? I watched her fishing through her purse for her keys and frowned. "So you'll be alone tonight?"

There was silence and her lips matched mine, frowning deeply. "Yeah, b-but it's ok." She shook her head and my forehead creased. "I've been alone before and... nothing bad happened." Hesitation flooded my body and maybe it's because of what happened but I didn't want to leave her alone. "Goodnight, Alex."

She finally smiled and I forced one back realizing she had the keys in her hand. Her blue eyes glanced behind me at the car and she blushed lightly before opening the door and walking through the frame, but I wasn't about to let us leave like this. Grabbing her arm, she lightly jumped, looking at me with confusion.

I pulled her a little, gently kissing her lips and a soft moan escaped, leaving me to smirk.

"Goodnight, Ella." I finally said after breaking the kiss and she grinned, walking through the door. "_Oh_, and lock your door." She froze looking at me, "It'll make me feel a lot more comfortable after what happened tonight."

"You got it." She whispered, before giving me a wink and shutting the door to where I heard a little click.

* * *

**AN: Not MUCH action happened in this chapter, I promise the next one will be better!  
However, Alex and Ella made out! (: That's a plus right?  
Again, sorry about the 'no update' school/ work is kicking my butt, but I will not abandon this story.  
**


	7. Craving Normality

**AN: I've got an idea that you guys would LOVE my other story that is in the works, it's about witches and vampires and follows the lion king story line. I've been working on that story for a while and Alex was kind of based off of the main character I made in my other story, but the other character is _much_ darker and in my opinion a lot more fun!  
**

**_ Let me know if you're interested!_  
**

**Sillie J - you are on the right track! Alex is a little bit of a control freak, clearly doesn't see it himself but I think he will soon, especially if things don't start going his way or if danger approaches.**

* * *

Chapter Six;  
CRAVING NORMALITY

* * *

**ALEX POV**

The light was on, blinds thrown open and the door slammed shut. I groaned out of annoyance but didn't dare to open my eyes towards that horrid, blinding light. Instead, I gripped a pillow and blanket, practically smothering myself with it.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY _IDEA_ WHAT YOU PUT US THROUGH YESTERDAY?"

_Ugh, Daddy's home._

They must have just gotten back from the hospital, what was it? Like seven in the morning?

"Do you have any _idea_ what _time_ it is?" I sarcastically asked, my voice still deep with exhaustion.

The pillow was thrown from my head and I groaned again, turning over. "DON'T GET SMART WITH ME, ALEXANDER." He yelled, causing my blood to boil. I wasn't a morning person - at all - so to have someone screaming at you after they just woke you from a very peaceful sleep was just about to snap my breaking point. "YOU STOLE MY CAR, I HAD NO IDEA WHERE YOU WERE, YOUR PHONE WAS TURNED OFF."

I scowled and sat up, forcing my heavy eyes to open. "I didn't _steal_ your car, I _borrowed_ it." I raised my eyebrows, tilting my head in a very light manner. "There's a _difference_." As I've told everyone who claims that's what I did.

"_Stole_." He growled, getting in my face, his grey eyes piercing my own - grey against grey. "You _stole_ it. I did _NOT_ give you _permission_ to use it."

"I was gonna bring it back." My deep, raspy voice sounded emotionless but had a strange kick of lightheartedness to it as well.

"YOU'RE MISSING THE POINT!" He yelled, walking away and angrily running his fingers through his hair. "WE WERE WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU AND ALL YOU COULD THINK ABOUT IS _YOURSELF_. YOU'RE _SELFISH_, I DON'T KNOW _WHERE_ WE WENT WRONG WITH YOU!" Me either. "YOU'RE LUCKY THAT YOUR MOTHER IS AROUND, BECAUSE IF IT WERE UP TO ME, I'D TAKE AWAY YOUR FREEDOM FOR A MONTH."

I blinked at first, processing what was just said, then gave him an outraged look. "My _freedom_?" I half chuckled but it wasn't because I found humor in it, it was simply because of how ridiculous that sounded. "I _have_ no freedom, dad. I'm always getting stared at and followed, there is no normality for me!"

"YOU WERE ALMOST _KILLED_ YESTERDAY, ALEX." He yelled and I almost jumped. "DO YOU NOT SEE THE IMPORTANCE? IF SAWYER WASN'T THERE, YOU, YOUR SISTER AND COUSINS COULD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED OR SERIOUSLY HURT."

"Even with Sawyer there I still could have gotten killed or hurt, but I didn't." I fought back, "Sawyer was outside when it happened, we were all inside. Just because security's there doesn't mean it's going to stop fate from doing its job. If it's meant to happen, it _will_ happen."

Clearly, my father didn't enjoy what I said all that much, he began ranting and raving over the fact that I was being stupid, careless and that he'd try and prevent danger as much as possible with security - to be honest, I don't know what I'd do if I knew that one of those guys got hurt or died for me. Who would be able to live with themselves?

"Christian."

I didn't even hear the bedroom door open, but there my mom stood looking paler than usual, her blue eyes glassy with exhaustion.

"No, _Ana_." He glared. "This is between him and me."

"He's my son, too, _Christian_." She argued with a little shake of her head. "Let me talk to him."

I looked over to my father just to see if he'd listen and at first I didn't think he would. Stubbornly, he crossed his arms over his chest, his grey eyes never leaving me and it looked like a battle within himself - however, the longer my mom stared at him he grew uncomfortable and _finally_ gave in. Giving me one last angry look before storming from the bedroom, slamming the door.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he went for a drink." My mother commented with a shake of her head and I gave her a little smile. "Alex, you know what you did was wrong." My mouth remained shut, I didn't say anything and didn't fight with her simply because I didn't want to, but her next statement caught me off guard. "I understand. I hate it too, constantly being watched... it's _horrible_." I raised my brows with shock, she never voiced this before. "You're like me, you want a little bit of leeway, you don't want to be constantly watched." She sighed, sitting down on the bed and twiddling her thumbs. "When I was younger I used to give security the slip, it pissed your dad off a lot."

"Seriously?" I grinned, a little chuckle escaping my lips. I never thought my mom would be the rebellious type!

"Yes, only thing was he couldn't control me and he knew it, he was always afraid of me leaving him if things got... too _rough_." A little blush crept up on her cheeks and I raised an eyebrow of confusion but brushed the comment off. "I did leave him before, and I don't mean the lie with the whole Jack Hyde thing. I left him before that because he wasn't being a good person, he was a control freak-"

"I'm sorry, _was_?" I interrupted and she laughed.

"He still _is_ but he _was_ much worse, honey." There was a pause but when she continued on, I listened. "Look, that part isn't relevant. Basically, I think your father is afraid of losing you, and so am I."

I gave her a gentle, reassuring smile. "I'm not going anywhere."

She hugged me tightly, "We don't mean going somewhere, Alex, we mean losing you for good and last night put a lot in perspective for us. It's situations like that, that make me thankful everyday that you kids have security around you. There are some who aren't as fortunate and when in the wrong place at the wrong time, they get hurt."

"Mom, if you're at the wrong place at the wrong time, chances are you'll get hurt anyway."

"But if it's going to happen, at least there is a chance for it to be prevented." She cupped my face and planted a kiss on my forehead. "I just want you to understand where we're coming from. I know you don't understand this now, but there's nothing worse than losing someone you love very much, especially a child." I gave a stifled nod and she grinned, "So, who was that girl? She's pretty."

"_Mom_." I laughed, shaking my head.

"Well you were in the bathroom with her, just thought I'd ask!" She held her hands up in surrender. "When you're dad starts lecturing you again, just go along. I'd rather not witness a screaming match today."

"You got it." I grinned and almost paled because I sounded like Ella, that was the last thing she said to me last night.

* * *

**ELLA POV**

I got off work, putting my apron on the wrack and smirking over to my friend Zoe who groaned loudly, leaning against the wall. "You're so lucky you're off." Nodding, I couldn't help but laugh at the brunette. She was always so dramatic when she didn't want to do something. "Whatever, girl!" She exclaimed. "Rubbing it in that you're about to get off..."

"Well, all I plan on doing today is visiting Henry then sleeping my day away, so it's nothing _too_ big."

Her dark eyes stared at me and then she walked a little closer, her voice going significantly low. "I heard about that shooting last night, El and I know you were at that party. Is everything ok? Do you need to talk?"

I hadn't even brought it up to her this morning, I know that I had asked her yesterday but she had other plans. She must have been wondering why I didn't say anything and truth is, I just want to forget about it. "I'm fine, I just feel bad for... the other people who lost someone. I'm going to the memorial tomorrow." I bit my lip and sighed. "It was horrible, Zoe."

"I can imagine." Her dark eyes scanned my face and a forced smile approached her lips. "Go get some sleep, I'll come over tonight after my shift. We can have a movie night?"

A simple nod was all that I could do at the moment and after saying my goodbyes to Zoe and some of my other co-workers, I was happy to actually be leaving the Arcane Bar and Grill. All that I craved now was sleep and somewhere in the back of my mind, I craved something else too, er, someone else. Alex. I half wondered what he was up to, the other half pushed that thought away - yes, we kissed but did it actually mean anything or was he just in a vulnerable state?

I grimaced at my feet as I got to my black Honda Accord, but before I opened the door, I noticed a guy with olive skin, a shaved head and dark eyes staring back at me, standing right in front of my car. "Hello." He gave off a gentle smile and I froze, staring for a moment until I packed up the courage to speak.

"Um, hi." I awkwardly said and he stopped leaning on my car to walk over to me.

"You're Ella, right?" What? Who the hell is he? How does he know me? "I'm Jason, Kyle's brother."

A perfect '_o_' shaped my mouth and I tilted my head. "I didn't know he had a brother."

"Well, Kyle's not one to brag." His smile grew bigger, "I've been out of town and I recently just got back, have you seen him around by any chance? Him and I have to have a serious talk about this party." His eyes then grew glassy and he frowned. "I apologize if you lost anyone you care about... I can't believe what happened."

"Yeah, me either." I muttered, but simply shook my head. "I haven't seen Kyle, not even at the party, really. Then again there were a lot of people."

"I just hope he didn't get hurt." Jason frowned deeply and I nodded my head.

"I hope you find him." He gave me a soft smile before starting to walk away but my eyebrows knitted together and I turned around. "How do you know who I am?"

With that, Jason stopped and turned towards me. "I always remember a beautiful girl when I see one." His dark eyes looked me over and for some reason, even after the compliment, gave me a rather uncomfortable feeling. "Have a nice rest of the day, _El-la_." The way he said my name made a shudder run up my spine but I think all that paranoia was starting to get to me. What is wrong with you, Ella? It's time to move on.

I watched as he went inside the Grill, perhaps trying to see if anyone heard about Kyle - well, no one else was at that party who works there, that's for sure. His best bet is to just go home and wait.

Getting in my car I began driving to the hospital with high hopes that Henry was awake and well enough to see people - I felt awful leaving him last night but Alex insisted and I was in no mood to put up a fuss.

_He really is adorable - Alex. _

_So protective and caring..._

_Incredibly sexy..._

_Oh, his smile._

I shivered, gripping the steering wheel and shook my head trying to snap myself out of it and push that inner thought away!

Relax, Ella - he probably won't even talk to you again.

I frowned deeply, pulling in the parking lot and grabbing a little card and stuffed animal bear that I picked up at some drug store before my shift at the Grill.

Walking through the doors, I walked right up to the front desk lying that Henry was my half brother and she let me go without a fuss. Seriously, you have to lie when you go to hospitals or you play twenty questions and end up waiting in the lobby forever!

When I walked out of the elevator I stumbled a little and dropped my keys on the ground. I am carrying way too much! My hands were not made for this much stuff. "Need help?"

I blinked after bending down and noticed that vibrant smile that made me shudder earlier in the car. _Alex_. What was he doing here?

"Oh!" I exclaimed, almost dropping the card and bear as well. "W-What are you-"

"I thought you'd be here." He smiled, picking my keys up off the ground and we both went to our full heights. "I didn't get a number yesterday so, I knew I had to see you again."

I smiled wide and nodded. "Yeah sure, I'll give you my number."

He licked his lips and smirked. "Awesome."

"I-" A sigh escaped my lips. "Let me put this stuff down, follow me?"

"Of course."

"Oh, one more thing." I smirked. "How did you get up here? What did you say?"

His voice lowered as he glanced around. "When you're a Grey, you can get away with a _lot_." I giggled, shaking my head and began walking to where I knew Henry was. Alex gave a little knock on the door and Jose's voice pipped up, telling me to come in.

"Hello!" I exclaimed, looking at Henry first and almost bursting into tears at what he looked like. Alex must have realized this and he put a comforting arm around me where I immediately calmed down and grew stronger. Wow, he has an affect on me, doesn't he? "How are you feeling?" I asked and immediately felt stupid. "Oh, dumb question, I-"

"Ellie, I'm ok." He gave a little smile, his voice raspy. "I'm alive, right?"

I nodded repeatedly, tears brimming my eyes again but I didn't want to cry, I didn't want to upset him! "Here!" I tried to be overly excited, but it sounded fake. "I got you these."

"Oh, a nice pink bear." Henry joked. "Just what I wanted."

"Oh, shush. It's the only thing they had _left_."

Henry moved a little, taking the gifts and wincing from the pain and I bit my lip to keep it from quivering. "Thanks, Ellie." He said and his eyes moved to Alex. "Hey, Grey!"

"Hey, man." Alex smiled, and unknowingly, I just realized I had been gripping Alex's shirt tightly - as if I were holding on for dear life - and I immediately let go, feeling a blush creep on my cheeks with Henry's knowing gaze. "You're lookin' good."

My best friend laughed and nodded. "I'm trying, man, but it's not so easy after gettin' shot and sewed together."

"Yeah, but you're doing it pretty well." Both Alex and Henry grinned and that's when he pointed at us.

"You two together or something? How long have I been out?"

How did I even explain this situation? "Uhh, we're..."

"Dating." Alex finished for me and I smiled up at him.

"Awesome!" Henry said but once the doctors came in, he made a sour face and I frowned because I knew they'd kick us out.

"Hey, Henry, how are you doing today?" The doctor asked, in which Henry responded positively, probably hoping not to get poked again with a needle. I understand, I hate shots.

"Why don't we give them some privacy?" Alex's voice whispered in my ear and I shuddered again - he had such a compelling voice, husky and velvet like. No wonder he could get his way with anything.

I nodded my head, waving a goodbye and Alex pulled me out of the tight room, putting his arms around my waist and pulling me to him. "I wanna take you out tonight, to a really good restaurant."

Grinning, I licked my lips. "Are you sure you want to be photographed with another lady, Mr. Grey?"

He smirked, resting his forehead against my own. "_Yes_." Then remembered something, "Oh, I need your phone number, Ms. Turner."

I giggled and nodded when he handed me his cell phone, typing my number in it and before I handed it back, I looked to his beautiful lips and wanting nothing more than to kiss him again. That mouth...

"Ella?" He asked with a knowing grin and I shook my head, handing him the phone.

"D-Do you need a ride back to your house?" I asked and he grimaced, but shook his head.

"I'm being taken care of by security." Alex nodded towards a man in all black sitting a few feet away. "My dad went nuts and I have to have them around me twenty four -seven, but don't worry-" He lowered his voice, "I know how to get rid of them for a while."

I giggled and nodded. "Where are we gonna go tonight?"

"Not sure yet, I'll call around and make reservations." He admitted with a shrug. "But don't worry," Alex raised his eyebrows, doing this flirty little eye thing he does that made me stare like a freak. "It'll be good."

A blush crept up on my face - I swear, I was never a blusher but this boy brings out things in me I thought never existed, then I remembered something horrible. "OH _NO_, I can't tonight... I promised a friend I'd hang out with her, we're having a movie night."

He nodded and lightly grinned. "Well, I can bring a few friends."

I couldn't stop grinning like an idiot, but it didn't scare him off? "That would be amazing."

_Ugh_, remain confident Ella, don't look so _insecure_.

I gave off a confident smile and he stared at me with knowing eyes and again, I felt like an idiot so I cleared my throat awkwardly. Thank God he was here though, if it weren't for him holding me, I would have caved into my hysterics. Seeing Henry like that wasn't easy and I didn't even realize how desperate I must have looked, my hands fisting onto his shirt and clutching as if holding on for dear life. "I uh, thank you... again, for helping me."

"As I've said before, it's not a problem." He nudged me, "You look like you just needed some support." He looked behind me and made a face before sighing gently. "I gotta go, but I'll bring people over later."

Good, I could use a nice normal night and something told me he could, too.

* * *

**AN: So we met Jason... What do you think?**

**Also, I've got a great story line planned, just please keep your minds open!**

**How do you guys like Alex and Ella so far?**


	8. Unwanted

**AN: Since Fifty Shades of Grey was _loosely_ based on Twilight - (but it was betterrr)  
**

**I loosely based mine on something else - that will be revealed later on, but I want to see if anyone can guess!**

* * *

Chapter Seven;  
UNWANTED

* * *

**ELLA POV**

"So, when are they coming?" Zoe pressured me, throwing her dark hair into a pony-tail. "Any of them hot?"

"I don't know _who_ he's bringing." I admitted, but assumed it would be his cousins; they were his best friends after all. "I just know who's off _limits_."

"And who might that be?" She asked, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow. I gave her a little grin and she continued to play dumb. "Would that be mister Bad-Boy-Grey?"

"_What_?" I giggled.

"Bad Boy Grey." She repeated as a matter-of-factly, and I gave her a look. "Oh, come on, you and I both know that he's got a bad boy streak in him!"

"Yeah, well, he's sort of the opposite." I grinned a little and her eyebrows rose. "He's really sweet with me, I don't know how he is around other people but... he really is _good_, Zoe."

"Well, he's hot. I'll give you that." She smirked, grabbing the popcorn from the dinging microwave, but her dark eyes never left me and concerned washed over her. "Are you ok, El?"

I frowned and paled at the thought of those haunting screams - I still heard the gun shots echoing in my head and it always brought tears to my eyes. "Fine." I whipped around, choosing not to have Zoe look at me - other than Henry, Zoe was another best friend of mine. She knew everything about me so it was senseless to try and fool her.

Arms wrapped around me and I turned, hugging her back. "It'll be ok, Ella. I promise, things won't be so dark for long."

_Ding-Dong._

I jumped from the sudden noise and Zoe softly smiled at me. "I'll get it." She stated, before leaving the kitchen and walking over to the front door. Wiping my tearing eyes on my sleeve, I gave a little sniffle and put a nice - fake smile on my face. It was difficult to actually be happy when such a darkness loomed over you.

"Zoe!" I heard a male voice exclaim and immediately became confused.

"Lu!" Then I heard Zoe's excited voice.

She _knew_ them?

I peaked out of the door to find Zoe hugging Alex's cousin, Lucas Grey. How did she _know_ him? Then I remembered that they went to the same college as us, they probably had a class together - however, I couldn't help but notice the little blush that crept up on Zoe's cheek, but as I scanned the rest of the faces I saw that Alex and Nate started laughing and that James looked rather peeved. I came to the conclusion that they must have been laughing _at_ him.

"Where's Ella?" Alex then asked and my eyes widened as I rushed from the door, practically slipping on the spilled water that I forgot to mop up. Taking the popcorn, I poured it into a bowl, also grabbing some chips from the cabinet, playing it cool. "Hey."

I turned around, pretending to be surprised. "Oh, Alex, you scared me!"

"I have that effect on people." He grinned and I giggled, grabbing the bowls of food. "Here, let me." Alex grabbed some of the food from my hand and I smiled up at him, both of us practically getting lost in one another.

"HEY, ALEX I WANNA MEET THIS GIRL-" Lucas, James and Nate all stood in the frame of the kitchen door and Alex looked at them with annoyance. "OH, MY BAD!" Lucas grinned wide, then his blue eyes looked over to me. "Hello, _Ella_!"

"Hi." I smiled, giving a little, friendly wave.

"I'm Lucas, this is my brother James." He clapped a hand on James' shoulder and the boy next to him gave a friendly smile but rolled his eyes at his brother . I knew they were _fraternal_ twins, so they looked more like brothers than being _identical_. All in all, you could tell they were related. "And this is my other cousin, Nate."

I knew. Of _course I_ knew. The Grey-Kavanagh family was everywhere. "Nice to meet you all."

"Well, now that you met her, I _think_ you should all go back in there." Alex stated, but Lucas wasn't having it. I could so tell who the trouble maker is in _this_ group of boys, and though they all seem cheeky, it was most definitely Lucas as the ringleader.

"Now, now... no need to push us away, little cuz." He smirked and Alex sighed heavily, rolling his eyes to the ceiling.

"_Why_ did I bring you?"

"Because I'm great."

"_No_."

"Hands down."

"Absolutely not."

I giggled at their banter, leaving Lucas to point at me with a giant grin on his face. "I like her! She knows how to laugh."

"Well I like you..." Alex began and blinked with sarcasm filling his mouth. "When you... _leave_."

"Not so fast!" Lucas exclaimed. "I wanna get to know the girl who _captured your heart_."

He groaned and his hand went to the small of my back, pushing me towards the kitchen door. "Just ignore him, the more you let him in the more he'll stay."

I laughed again and shook my head. "He's funny!"

"Don't tell him that!" Alex's grey eyes widened. "THEN HE'LL NEVER LEAVE!"

The boy's followed us out and playfully, Lucas yelled, "I CAN _HEAR_ YOU!"

"El, is your mom home?" Zoe asked, probably due to the loud mouth boys, but I shook my head leaving her eyes to grow wide. "She's _still_ not home?"

"She does this, Zoe." I stated shortly, mentally telling her to drop it - only thing is I felt Alex's eyes on me. He was weirded out last night when I said that she wasn't home and for him to find out that she _still_ isn't probably made him awfully confused, but this is what she does. She leaves on her dates and doesn't come back until she wants to - or until they kick her out. She's a good mom and I love her, it's just she's stuck being a teenager.

So, I fend for myself.

"What movie are we watching?" Nate asked with a grin. "James, gimme the chips."

"I hope it's nothing scary," James frowned, ignoring his cousin's question and leaving Nate to look rather annoyed. "I don't think I can take that right now."

"You guys were _all_ in it?" Zoe asked and they nodded their heads. "Oh my God, guys I'm so sorry you had to witness that... but at least you're all ok, right?"

"Exactly." Nate nodded. "I'm countin' my blessings rather than looking down on it."

"It was scary though." James added, "I don't know what I would have done if any of you guys had gotten hurt, and the worst part was, we couldn't even find Alex."

"Yeah." Lucas stated. "We thought you were a goner, man."

"It's nice to know how much faith you have in me." Alex smirked and they laughed a little, but I hesitantly bit my lip. How were they so ok about all this? We saw people get shot, we saw them die or get horribly hurt and their _ok_ with this?

"I'll be right back." I muttered and rushed up the stairs, walking into my room and shivered from the cool air, but stopped frozen, my skin paling. I don't remember having the window open? Cautiously, I moved over to it, shutting it and gave the room a little look around before peering out the window - bracing myself and trying to keep my beating heart from spazzing out of my chest. I don't know what I expected to see, I didn't see anything but I just kept staring, too frightened to go down stairs to talk to them because what if I move and someone's right behind me?

Unfortunately, I squinted into the darkness and saw something _move_ outside and my heart sped up faster, my eyes widening as I pulled the curtains closed and ran - when I say ran, I mean sprint- down the stairs looking wide eyed and frightened to my very core.

Lucas, Zoe and James were picking out a movie while Alex and Nate were talking but when I arrived, both their eyes went right to me. "Ella?"

"Alex." I frowned, my voice shaking. "I-I saw someone outside." When his eyebrows knitted together, I continued on. "T-The window in my room was open, but I don't remember opening it and -"

"But it's the second floor." He frowned, "I doubt anyone could get up here, unless you have a ladder... or your Spiderman."

"I know what I _saw_!" I exclaimed, "Th-There's someone outside!" Alex stared at me for a minute, examining my face before walking over to the door. "Wait, what are you doing?!"

"I'm checking."

"Alex, they could have a gun!"

He wrenched the front door open and we both jumped because there stood a man with a shaved head, olive complexion and dark eyes: _Jason_. He had his hand in a fist, ready to knock on the door, but before he could even tempt to do that, Alex opened it. "Can I _help_ you?"

His dark eyes went from Alex to me and I gulped - something did not feel right. "I-I um, I'm actually here to talk to Ella." Jason smiled down at me. "You remember me from earlier, right?" Of course, but what the hell is he doing here? I found that I was too puzzled and scared to talk. "I told Zoe that I knew you and she invited me tonight."

"Oh, hey Jason!" Zoe exclaimed. "Come on in!"

Isn't that _my_ job?

Alex was hesitant but moved a little and Jason slid right through the frame and into the family room. I gave Alex a look only to realize that he was giving me the same one - so he didn't trust this either? But now I have this stranger in my house and why does he keep saying that he knows me? I never even knew Kyle had a brother - not to mention I only hung around Kyle a handful of times - and Jason said that he knew me before, calling me beautiful earlier on?

This still doesn't explain the whole window thing.

"I'll be right back." Alex muttered, taking a step outside, but my eyes widened and I followed immediately.

"Where are you going?"

"Ella, you should go back inside."

"_No_," I glared and he raised his eyebrows. "I'm not leaving you out here alone, especially if I have a really, _really_ bad feeling. Now get in the house."

"Where's your bedroom?" He suddenly asked and at first the question threw me off guard, but I knew what he meant - so instead, I decided to get cheeky.

"It's inside the house... I can give you a tour if you want?"

He smirked but shook his head. "Is that it?" He pointed to a window at the front of the house and I nodded my head, watching as he went over to it and again, I followed. "It doesn't look like there's anyone hiding around here or there's no ladders." He glanced at the tree next to my house, "The only way they would have gotten up here is by this thing, but that's one hell of a jump." Still, the damn window was open. "Who is this guy anyway?"

"I don't know." I admitted with annoyance. "He said he was Kyle's brother." Alex paled and looked at me with wide eyes, "I know. He was out of town when Kyle threw the party. Imagine coming home to something like that... and the worst part is, he couldn't even find Kyle earlier. He asked me about him."

"So I suppose he just gave up looking for his brother and ended up here?" Alex bitterly asked and I blinked. "Ella," He whispered, "He isn't gonna find Kyle... because Kyle's _dead_." My mouth dropped, horror splashing over my features. "_Kyle was the shooter._"

I felt everything spin - his poor brother was dead, he was the reason this all happened and he has no idea. "W-We have to tell him!"

"Something tells me he already knows." Alex angrily muttered. "How did he get here?"

"W-What?"

"How did he get here? Did he drive?"

"Alex, I don't _know_! I know as much as you do, all I did was see him at the door!"

"Is everything alright over here?" One of Alex's guards came out of - what seemed to be nowhere - and the boy before me tensed but immediately walked over to him.

"Sawyer-" He went on speaking but I couldn't hear anything, but this Sawyer guy's eyes widened. What on earth were they talking about? "I'm going to go back in there, but I need for you to be vigilant. Find out what car he drove."

Sawyer looked conflicted and downright frightened. "Alex, you shouldn't be here..."

"That isn't your place to tell me where I should and shouldn't be. Your job is to be informed to protect, not to tell me to leave, I choose that on my own."

"According to your father-"

"No." Alex demanded, then he walked over to me, putting an arm around me and leading us back inside. "I need to ask this lurker a few questions and I need to do it secretively."

* * *

**ALEX POV**

This didn't feel right, I didn't want Ella here in the midst of all this but what choice did I have? This was _her_ house and if she didn't come back with me there would be suspicion with this Jason _fucker_.

Right when we walked in the door, Zoe raised her eyebrows and glared us down, but I did notice that Jason wasn't anywhere to be seen. Probably found money or something valuable to rob. "Where have you two been? We've been waiting to put the movie in!"

"Yeah," Lucas commented with an eye roll. "_Friday the 13th_."

My eyebrows rose with definite confusion and I tilted my head. "I thought we said _no_ scary movies?"

"Jason said it would be a good movie choice." Zoe smiled - what the fuck? Was she under this asshole's spell or something?

"Oh, the _irony_." I sarcastically said, allowing my eyes to glare at Jason. "Does he play hockey by any chance?"

Everyone laughed, only thing was, I _wasn_'_t_ kidding around. "Well, I'm not watching it." Ella frowned, "I'm already having nightmares, I don't need to think some crazy murderer is in my bedroom, especially since my window was open and I didn't open it!"

"Oh, El, _I_ opened it." Zoe explained. "It was really hot up there, I didn't think you'd mind-"

"Where is he?" I interrupted the girls and once Zoe pointed towards the kitchen, I walked over there without hesitation, opening the door and spotting the asshole grabbing a beer from the fridge. "_Ugh_." I inwardly groaned and walked over to the fuck. "So Jason," I started and he turned, "We have no idea who you are, yet you're _here_. It only makes sense for us to ask you some questions."

At first he didn't answer and my jaw jutted forward. I do not like to be ignored.

"Like _what_...?"

Oh, so he _can_ talk.

"Oh, like... _who are you?_" _What do you want?_ Ok, no, I didn't ask him that, but lets face it, it would have been priceless to see his face and I'd just return with a _'yeah, I'm onto you, buddy'_!

"I'm Kyle's older brother." He smiled softly. "I told Ella earlier on today when I ran into her." I saw his eyes grow darker with lust and I knew he wanted her. Good joke. "Then I sort of wanted to get to know her and I ran into Zoe who said I should come by tonight, I knew she worked at the grill so I figured someone knew her."

Ignoring that little comment about Ella, I tilted my head innocently. "Where _is_ your brother, Jason?"

"I don't know, I've been trying to look for him." He said but my face was emotionless and I walked a little closer.

"So you have no idea where your brother is after a shooting went on, and you aren't even _worried_?" I asked, then started another conclusion. "You know I'm actually surprised that they didn't contact your parents about the whole thing, they still aren't home are they? And you seem to have been contacted but no one even told you of your brother's status. That's a little unprofessional, don't you think?" Jason's jaw jutted forward as his dark eyes pierced into mine, anger washing over his features but I didn't care, I continued on talking, "I mean, if I were out of town and got a call that there was some massive shooting at my house because my brother or sister threw a party-" I lowered my voice, not hesitating to glare back, "You bet your ass I'd still be looking for them instead of hanging around people I didn't know."

Jason got in my face, his hands balled into fists. "Are you _implying_ that I did something?" He asked, his voice equally low and I smirked lightly, "I came here because of _Ella_, I _know_ her and I wanted to get to know her _more_."

I glanced over to the door, noticing that they were talking amongst themselves, so I decided it was safe to get a _little_ violent. "Lets just get _one_ thing straight-" I turned back to Jason, my voice becoming low and threatening, my eyes unafraid to pierce right into his. Two can play at this game and I was in no mood to deal with this fuck and his lies. I know he had something to do with the shooting and I'm gonna find out exactly his part in it. "You're not gonna get to know Ella, before _I_ get to know Ella." I threatened and he practically growled at me, but I didn't allow this to frighten me, instead, my smirk that I famously wore grew. "I know I can be a dick, it's one of my _many_ talents."

His smirk grew, "I think I know her a lot better than you do already."

_What_? "You _just_ met her."

He simply grinned at me, turned away and walked right out of the kitchen, leaving me with nothing but absolute confusion. Did he _stalk_ her? That's quite possible but that's just another reason as to why she wouldn't choose him - not to mention he creeped the fuck out of everyone, aside from Zoe, today by showing up randomly after _'just meeting'_ this girl.

The door opened and I stared almost thinking it would be Jason again, but instead, James walked through, his eyebrows raised. "What the _hell_ is happening, Alex?"

I frowned, "Why?"

"You just look pissed that this guy's here, not to mention he looks pissed now." My cousin admitted, "What did you do?"

"I... threatened him?" I answered unsure if that was the right thing to do. I did act on impulse and it's quite dumb. By James' wide eyes, I knew I had been wrong. My cousin was always so cautious, always thought things through. "Except, I think... he threatened me... back."

"You _think_?" He asked, "Is he that bad with threats?"

"_No_," I mumbled, "He's just _secretive_ about them."

"The hell did he say?" James went into protective mode and I licked my lips, remaining quiet. "_Alex_!"

"I can't say." I growled and my cousin tilted his head. "Not here." There were too many ears listening, I could tell, especially now that the creepy sac of shit returned to the main event - they wanted to know what happened. "Later." I mouthed to him and he nodded his head, still looking cautious and vigilant when we both unwillingly joined the others in the other room.


End file.
